Set A Blaze
by FlamingKohona
Summary: After saving the Hyugga heiress's life, he may find himself in another bind. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: NaruHina? Yeah, it feels good writing this; its just to right to be wrong. Now enjoy my first attempt at NaruHina. **

* * *

The sky gleamed red, smoke ruffled through the air, the flames tore through anything that stood in fornt of them. The Hyugga compound was burning, an there seemed to be no hope to stop it.

"Is everyone out!?" Hisahi echoed.

"I'm sorry, but Lady-Hinata has yet to make it out." someone yelled in compliance.

Hisahi sighed he never expected to lose his daughter like this, she was in the burning compound. Though they had many disputes they were finally working to improve their relationship; now that would be all ruined.

"I got this!" someone yelled.

All Hiashi saw was a a blur of orange go by him; he turned to see the blonde Jinjuriki running towards the burning buildings. He watched as the boy turned his head giving a confident smile an a thumbs up over his shoulder.

"That boy's going crazy." Hiashi muttered.

"There's a reason why he's Kohona's number one knuckle headed ninja." Neji retorted.

"Still, he may not come out of there, Neji."

Neji could only smirk, he knew all to well that the blonde wouldn't quit till he either was dead or came back with the heiress; it was his nindo 'never giving up'.

* * *

The inside was cluttered with burning falling timber, smoke clouded the air; he immediately thought he made a terrible mistake. He pushed that thought from his head he had taken this on without being asked; it was he job, his responsibility, he would do it.

He yelled her name awaiting her reply, he searched each flaming corridor. He yelled again, listening intently for any noise giving any chance of her position or still being alive.

His voice echoed out into the courtyard not giving the waiting Hyuugas any peace of mind that he was doing well. His lungs were slowly filling with the black smoke, breathing was already getting harder; that's when he heard it a small yelp for help.

It was feint, but he tracked its origins His vision began to get blurry but he knew who it was hunkered down in the corner in front of him. He knees were pulled to her chest, it was visible she was crying.

"H-Hinata."

Her eyes shot straight to the boy in front of her, she saw his watering eyes, it was either happiness or smoke, or both. She felt her heart flutter, she was saved by none other than her lifelong crush; Naruto Uzumaki.

"Its time we get out of here." He panted out.

She gave a brief nod, as she stumbled to stand up, he caught her before she fell to her found position. He looked her over, she was in no condition to walk, an he could barely see. A solution came to his mind; pack her an have her direct them out with her Byakugan.

"Hop on my back!" ye yelled "I need you to be my eyes, while i'm your legs."

She again only nodded, an slowly propelled her self on his back. She quickly activated her bloodline limit, the yelled the direction he needed to head. She warned him of dangers as he staggered through the narrow flame filled halls.

The exit finally came into view, but his breath was heavy, a fore-sign of smoke clouded lungs, hers were about the same, but his large gasps for air didn't make it easier for him. They were almost there; the shouts of happiness rang.

They were approaching the exit when suddenly a large creak filled the air, the floor above the exit fell through. The door was now barraged with boards an furniture, there would be no escape.

He was nearly exhausted an bad luck decided to stir its way up. He knew he didn't have the energy to move any of the items blocking his way. This was his end; till an idea struck him, just blow a hole straight through everything.

The only flaw was the lack of energy to draw up the chakra needed to do the task. He needed help to form his signature jutsu; an he had just the right partner to help a master of chakra control.

"H-Hinata, I need your help." He panted. " Place a hand a few inches from the palm of mine an just pour out some chakra, I'll do the rest."

He stretched a hand slightly out, he could feel her chakra being released he began the process to begin the spiraling orb. It was all going well, he could hear the evident hum, he pulled his palm away from hers, signaling it was complete.

He took time to look over the orb, it looked slightly discolored, slightly purplish but he had to press on. With a strong push he pelted through the blockade, coming out to the courtyard full of white-eyed Hyugga's

"I.. did...it." with his final word he plummeted to the ground hitting with a loud thud. The smoke had finally taken its toll on his body; he was out with exhaustion.

* * *

His eyes burned an watered as he slowly tried to open them; all he saw was white just white. He knew exactly where he was, 'the hospital' he hated staying her worse than he hated losing.

"How are you this morning, Naruto?"

He turned his head to see the nurse they always gave him, she was young lady maybe a year or to his senior. They most likely gave him to her because she was more around his age an would know how to properly handle him.

"I'm feeling better, but how did I get here?"

"Oh Lord Hiashi brought you here himself along with his daughter."

Yeah of course that old bastard would drop him off at the hospital, leave it to the old man to leave him at the place he hated. Hinata? He was brought here with her, where an how was she?

"How was Hinata?"

"She was released this morning, just a few minor burns." she started "Which brings me to you, you're being let lose, but you're to report straight to the Hokage."

Getting out that made him happy, going to see the Hokage not so much. He loved her like a mom, but she was most likely going to yell at him for being reckless. He sighed he might as well get it over with.

After the IV's were removed an the nurse had left, he changed into his flashy orange jumpsuit. He slowly strolled out of the building he hated, cursing how he hated needles. His destination the Hokage tower; not that he really wanted to go there.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter one down, many more to type. I hope you enjoyed reading my first take on the NaruHina Fan-fiction universe. Well give me your opinion in a review, till next time.**

**Next Chapter: New apartment/New roommate. [I think you already know what this is implying.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whew finally finished chapter two, hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

He strolled effortlessly to his doom, he waited minutes before even going in the building wanting to at least enjoy some of his day. He walked in going up the spiral staircase leading to the sole wooden door, he didn't want to go in. He actually knocked to prolong his freedom.

After a voice gave permission to enter he gulped an sighed, ready to get this venture well an over with. With a swift motion he walked to see the woman with none other than, Hiashi Hyugga himself. 'Great now I'm dead.' he mentally stated.

He inched his was towards her large desk, not wanting to get within punching range of her or the man he now stood equally beside of. Why did he go meddling in someone else's business, then again that's what he always done.

"Naruto, I guess you're wondering why I have you here."

He only nodded talking was useless if she was going to scold him next. Which he prayed an hoped didn't happen.

"Well LATE last night I was informed of your reckless stunt." Tsunade started. "An I'd like to congratulate you on saving Hinata Hyugga."

What!? A congratulations, well maybe this trip wasn't going to be so bad after all; he loved getting acknowledgement.

"Naruto Uzumaki, although your actions were rash you saved my daughter; the Hyugga clan sends it's condolences."

A double win; acknowledgement plus hearing the Hyugga clan congratulate him too today might just be the greatest so far. He couldn't help but grin, it was all to flattering.

"I just did what any friend should do, help."

He watched as their mouths form small smile; whoa Hiashi smiling now that's something to pay to see. The room was filled grins for a few minutes.

"Now moving on to other matters." She stated. "I've had you moved out of your old apartment, an you'll be getting a roommate."

A roommate now that's a twist to getting a new apartment, but none the less a new apartment.

"So who's going to be rooming with me?"

"That's where Hiashi comes in."

"Oh so its' Neji?"

It seemed the logical choice no compound new roommate, Neji was the prime candidate for it.

"Sorry Naruto, but your roommate will be Hinata." Tsunade spoke.

"W-what H-Hinata? Isn't that against the rules.?"

Now that was a shocker he had saved her life no longer than twelve hours ago, an now she was to be his roommate; not quite how he thought this would turn out.

"Normally yes it is, but Hisahi requested it himself, so I made an exception."

"After last night's events, i believe you are perfectly capable of protecting her. You do have the opportunity to decline."

Oh great it all lied on his decision gaining a very respected clans acceptance or just spit in their face, not really a hard choice. If he ever wanted to become Hokage he'd need some clans behind him, an here was a chance to gain one.

"I'll accept, does she know about this?

Both just slyly smirked, they knew he'd accept pull for Hokage was enough to do it, though they never even had to bring it up.

"Not yet, she is with your teammate, Sakura Haruno." Hisahi stated. "They are awaiting you at training ground 11"

He gave a nod, an was turning to leave when he remembered he had no clue where his new living quarters were. He turned back an the blonde woman just gave a sigh an rolled her eyes, an tossed him a set of keys.

"There its near training ground 8" She said. "Oh an Naruto... Take care of Hinata."

He was near the door when he heard her final words, he slightly turned his head grinning giving a thumbs up. "I got this."

The boy was out of the room, Hisahi could only chuckle at the boys words, they were the same from before he took off into the burning compound.

"What's so humorous?"

"Nothing really, its' just before he ran in the fire last night, that's what he told me. I have no doubt I chose the right man."

She gave him a stern look, she didn't have anything against him, but the elders of the clan that was different story. Anyone willing to bind its members, didn't sit well with her. That being said, she also thought the blonde baka was a correct choice.

"You know this could completely go wrong, right?" she stated

"Yes, but its' not hard for anyone to notice the emotions my daughter harbors for the boy, I consider this a test of his abilities. I'm just glad his apartment has two bedrooms."

"If only it did have two bedrooms" she got out through a laugh.

An ecstatic 'WHAT' could quite possibly be heard all the way to Suna an quite possibly farther.

* * *

What time did he get up? He wasn't in the meeting with Tsunade an Hisahi for long, but it was already late afternoon. He curse the hospital for its sleeping medication. None the less he had to go pick up Hinata.

It seemed a little weird to be sharing a house with her, but he would do it since Hisahi asked him personally. Though he hoped to have her cook something, he could't remember the last time he had ate some of her cooking; but he was sure it was good.

He twirled the keys around his finger, while walking quietly down the streets, watching the villagers an shop owners as he went. Everything had changed since Pein's invasion, since he became the Kohona's Hero. Everyone looked at him with smiles an gave him warm greetings.  
Wait.. Pein's invasion; it all came gushing back to him. Her confession stood firm in his mind, ho had he forgotten something that took her entire strength to do. Now he'd have to deal with that an being her roommate. Boy this was going to be a fun time.

He moved to the more wooded area of the village signaling he was withing the training ground compounds. He moved to find his two friends that were supposedly waiting on him. He thought maybe he had went to the wrong grounds, then he heard two distinct laughs; he was in the right place.

He shook his head in a slight manner before heading in the direction he had heard the laughter coming from. As he moved closer he could hear bits an pieces of what he believed to be a conversation.

"He didn't did he." came a voice

"He really did, he almost closed the entire ramen stand in the town down." another gave in compliance.

He just face-palmed remembering the moment they were talking about. He had just got through a rigorous training session an was severely hungry. He went for ramen one bowl turned to two, two turned to thirteen an so on; he nearly ate the business closed.

"If you trained like I did that day you would have ate that much too, y'know." he boldly stated.

The two girls stopped their gossip when they heard the topic of their talks speak. Their faces matched a ripe tomato; embarrassment was easily see-able. He just grinned an ran a hand through the back of his hair.

"So, Hinata you ready to go?" He asked.

"Where is she going?" the pinkette asked

He had entirely forgotten to explain the situation to them, well he might as well start now.

"Well Hinata is going to be living with me till the Hyugga compound is rebuilt."

The faces he got were of complete shock they looked like they had actually just won the Kohona million dollar lotto. Which Tsunade effortlessly lost every drawing.

"Say that again, Naruto." Sakura retorted.

"Hinata's father asked me to take care of her till the compound is rebuilt." he answered.

Hinata was completely fever red, Sakura was completely white as a ghost with shock, odd combo there .

"So you ready to go? he spoke. "We gotta find this new apartment of mine."

He dangled his new keys as he finished his sentence. Now they were taking in the request to live him, but also in a new apartment. This was really sudden. They just stood like statues, frozen in time, not even blinking.

"Okay, we'll see ya later Sakura-chan." he sounded as he grabbed the purple eyed girls arm lightly an began to lead her out of the grounds.

After a short time he let go an let her walk on her own, which she did easily. He looked her over, she seemed completely different from when he had found her last night. Though slightly bandaged, seemed totally fine.

He adverted his gaze to keep from giving the impression he was staring, because that would make this a bit more awkward.

"T-Thank you for last night." she barely spoke.

He stirred to look at her, noticing how she had her head lowered to gaze upon the ground. He wondered why someone would do such things. Maybe she didn't want to be saved, or live with him.

"You're welcome." He muttered. "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to."

Her eyes shot to his face he seemed to be looking straight ahead, not looking anywhere an particular She noticed how he seemed to be fighting something on the inside, that was the only time he was ever this quiet.

"It's not that I don't want to, I just feel I let my father down." she stated

"He seemed happy when I saw him; a little to happy."

She thought of her father actually being happy, a smile crept to her lips. She hadn't seen him smile in her direction in years, but to know he

was somewhat proud of her was good to hear.

"I just wished I had asked exactly where this apartment was."

She over to see him wearing a complete confused face, it seems even if he had became a hero; he would never get over getting confused quick.

* * *

After endless hours of walking an key trying finally they had successfully found the correct house. It was the only apartment on the top floor of their complex, though it wasn't that big, it was however bigger than his last one.

He noticed how all of his possessions were moved here, all the way down to his favorite ramen poster. He just smiled looking at his new home, it was perfect in his eyes.

"Well Hinata, looks like we're home."

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun"

"How about we look around the place?"

With a nod they slowly strolled through the house, It had a regular sized bathroom, a rather large kitchen, an one ordianry bedroom directly connected to his small living room. All in all it was a great layout, for him.

"You can take the bedroom, I'll sleep on the couch." he said promptly pointing to the plush thing against the wall.

She gave a brief nod taking that as her cue to exit to the bedroom to sleep. She loved being close to him, but it blew her mind when he never once confronted her about her confession to him. It stung to see how he just over looked it.

"Goodnight, Hinata."

"G-goodnight, Naruto-kun."

* * *

She laid watching him toss an turn from the gateway of the door. The house was freezing, the blonde had never found the thermostat regardless of his relentless searches. His thin blanket wasn't making the matters worse.

She could see his warm breath stirring the air, it rippled through the room like steam. She knew he had to be feeling the effects of near hypothermia. His shaking body gave proof that he was very well awake; she had to do something for him.

* * *

His body was way below average temperature, even with the kyuubi's warm chakra trying to help him out. He mentally kicked himself for not finding that damned thermostat. He could tell that if he didn't find a way to warm up; he'd possibly be a Popsicle by morning.

He tossed an turned to attempt to keep his body in motion for just an once of slight warmth. Huffing a large cloud of hot air he glanced over into the room his roommate was sleeping. She must have been warm in the bed, because she hadn't moved or made a noise in hours. He just went to examining the roof in hope of falling asleep.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

He peered at the doorway to see her standing there in her white night gown. He wondered how she managed how she got out of bed an to the door without making a single alerting noise. Well she was shinobi after all.

"Yeah.. Hinata." He let lose between shivers.

"Its really cold in here an I umm.."

"You what?"

"Think you should sleep in the bed, with me."

He actually couldn't believe such a thing had left her mouth; he always took her for a shy girl, but she hadn't even stuttered in her last phrase.

"You what?" he restated.

"Its just the bed is drastically warmer than in here." She explained. "An its big enough for two people."

He didn't think it was right to sleep in the same bed as her, especially one who had a shinobi clan head father; but it was that or lose limbs due to the chilling coldness. So with a nob he got up from his position on the couch, to go lay in the bed.

He moved close to the wall to insure there was enough room for security reasons. He watched as she slid under the same blanket he was; it felt wrong, but right at the same time. They laid there in a peaceful warm silence.

He peaked a view at her, it was the first time he had ever noticed her appearance After you got past her timid nature, she was very beautiful young woman; he wouldn't deny it. He shifted to his side to face the wall, he muttered a final goodnight an fell into a warm sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters down more to go, review with your opinion of it, till next update. **

**Next Chapter: A Night On The Town**


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N: I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating my stories for a little while. A close friend passed away this morning, an I'll be taking time off to deal with the situation at hand. I promise I will come back to complete my stories, sorry if this causes any inconvenience. **


End file.
